The invention relates to a control panel, with a screen and a number of control elements arranged on the latter for controlling the function of work units which are connected to the control panel.
Modern cars are being developed with an increasing number of functions for information, radio, telephone, navigation systems, telematics, etc. This places increased demands on space around the driver""s seat area. To create space for these functions and at the same time to retain a comfortable driving environment and satisfy the requirements on storage space, the trend is to incorporate a large number of functions in a so-called multifunction panel.
To obtain a user-friendly interface for the driver, it is advantageous for the air-conditioning controls to be separate from the other controls. This is normally done by designing a control panel exclusively for air-conditioning functions, while a second control panel is used for controlling other functions. Both these types of control panels can be made relatively small and generally have a monochrome screen.
For high-specification cars, there is an increasing demand for functions which require that a colour screen is made available at the driver""s seat. Examples of these functions are navigation systems with map, certain services in digital radio, internet services, instruction manuals and travel guides on CD-ROM. Such functions are generally used for short periods and often when the car is stationary. To achieve good functioning, the screen in these cases needs to be relatively large, which means that it creates a somewhat overbearing impression.
Since a screen of this type does not need to be in constant use, it has been proposed that it can be moved in and out of the instrument panel by means of relatively complicated mechanics. This is a common solution in post-assembly and has the advantage that the available panel surface area is well utilized. However, a disadvantage is that the mechanics are complicated and easily damaged. A pull-out screen may also cause problems in terms of safety in the event of a crash. In addition, the screen, in the pull-out position, can easily conceal some other feature on the instrument panel.
A more common solution is to have a fixed screen, often integrated with the radio. Such a solution has a robust and integral appearance, but a disadvantage is that the central console in the vehicle is dominated by a large colour screen, which takes up a lot of space and appears unnecessarily large in normal operation. In addition, extra space is needed for air-conditioning controls and displays in order for the climate control functions to be separate from other functions.
The object of the invention is to make available a control panel which, while occupying a limited space, provides room for the control of many different functions, but which is nevertheless simple and user-friendly. Another object is to permit a robust design which is safe in the event of a crash.
The object of the invention is achieved by means of a design having the features according to the invention. By making a group of control members movable relative to the screen, the latter can easily be switched to different display modes without increased space being required. The control members can additionally be placed simply in such a way that a user-friendly layout is obtained with these movable control elements in different positions.
By virtue of the chosen design of the control panel, the advantage is also obtained that one and the same space in the instrument panel can be used for a simpler type of control panel in which instead of a large, divisible screen, two separate smaller screens are used which are placed one above the other, for example. This makes it easy to change; the vehicle""s specification level without the actual instrument panel needing to be changed.
Further advantages and features of the invention will be evident from the attached description and from the other patent claims.